Sai' feelings
by kerawolf
Summary: It's a normal day for team 7, but soon things start geting heated up for two of the team-mates. SAIXSAKU There is cussing and some kissing....


It was a normal day for the new team 7, Kakashi was reading his perverted(and slightly disturbing) book , Naruto was yelling at Sai for calling him dickless…again while Sai just stood there smiling his emotionless smile, and Sakura, well she was _trying_ to stop the upcoming fight between her team-mates.

"Sai, Naruto, would you two stop this foolishness, it's getting annoying!! You guys are acting like two-year-olds, and I've had enough!!" Sakura yelled, her emerald eyes were literally spitting fire at the poor boys.

"Sakura-Chan, tell that to Sai!! He started it!!"

"Ugly, you need to stay out of other peoples conversations, it's very impolite." Sai said smiling his usual fake smile.

Veins started appearing on the already annoyed pinkette's forehead as she glared at the emothionless ROOT member.

"SAI!! Do you really want to be another hole in the ground?!"

Sai merely stared blankly at the angered teen.

'**THAT'S IT!! LETS KICK HIS ASS SAKURA!! SHANARO!!'**

Sakura smiled wickedly, her fist slowly curling into a tight ball.

"Ugly you really shouldn't smile like that, it brings out even more of your ugliness." Sai said.

The worst thing of that sentence is that it actually sounded like he _meant _it!!

That was it, this was the last straw for are lovely cherry blossom, she finally snapped…

"Sai, you are so going to pay for that comment!!" Her clenched fist made perfect contact with his expressionless, yet handsome, face which so happened to send him though three trees.

"Hmph, he deserves it." Sakura said testily, preparing to head home seeing as training had been over for an hour now.

"Sakura…." Said person turned to her sensei smiling innocently.

" Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

Sighing Kakashi put his book back into it's container(**A/N: I think it's a pocket, but I'm not completely sure…..)** and leaned down to muss up his only female students hair.

"You know you still have to heal him Sakura…." He smiled slightly from behind his mask, while pushing her gently in the direction that Sai was in.

Sighing dejectedly Sakura only nodded her head slightly and started walking towards Sai. Smiling at his students stubbornness, he bribed Naruto to leave them alone by telling him that he would buy him some Ramen., which Naruto gladly accepted.

Sakura finally got to Sai, only to see him already sitting up and was now looking off into space.

'Hmmm…maybe I hit him _too_ hard' She thought as she silently crouched down beside him to check if there was any damage done. Seeing that there was nothing wrong with him, at least physically, Sakura leaned back on her heels to put her hands on his forehead to see if he was alright mentally.

But as she put her hands on his head, he jerked her hands to her sides and pushed her to the ground with him on top.

"Uh…Sai, are you…alright?" She was starting to get scared, had she actually hurt him?

He was just sitting there, each one of his legs were on both sides of her hips, causing him to straddle her, and her arms were pulled up over her head, making her bend her back slightly, connecting their chests together.

He was breathing hard, panting actually, and his grip on her wrists tightened and loosened, as if he didn't know what to do.

"Look Sai, I'm sorr-"

But he cut her off by crushing his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. His tongue thrust into the depths of her moist cavern without permission, not that she was complaining or anything.

But as soon as it started it stopped.

Sai's mouth abruptly ended their liplock. His breathing was shallow, much like hers, and when he lifted his face to look in her eyes, she could see…something in the depths of his dark orbs.

"Why?" His voice was hoarse, but still demanding.

"Wha-"

Again she was cut off, but this time it wasn't by Sai's lips, but by his words.

"Why do you make me _feel_, " He literally spit the the words out as if it were poison. "Why do you make me feel this pain, this _ache_ , whenever I'm with you. Everytime I'm with you I feel like I can never get enough of you, I can't figure out if I want to rip your throat out or if I want to bend you over and kiss you.

"Before I met you, I had no problems with these annoying and ludicrous feelings, I felt _nothing_, but now that I'm with you, I feel like I'm going to rip Dickless's head off for just _touching_ you!!"

By now Sai was breathing hard and his words were getting pushed together as if it were the hardest thing to admit.

Sakura had a goofy smile on her lips, she really did like him, it was just that he could be so…..strange sometimes, but that's exactly what she liked about him. He wasn't like everyone else, he had this unnatural way of showing that he cared, and this annoying way of calling her ugly, but that was just….._him_ and that's what she liked, no what she _loved _most.

"Sai…I love you too."

Seeing the surprise on his face she explained:

"That's what you've been feeling, and I think it's sweet, in your own Sai-ness way, to tell me in a, well I must admit, in a awkward position. But that's what _I_ Love about you."

Seeing his slightly perplexed stare, she sighed.

"Maybe this will help you solve the problem genius." And with that she yanked him by the head and gave him a deep and yet gentle kiss.

--

**Yes I know Sai was a bit OOC, but please, you can't really write a love story with aSai being emotionless, and if you can good for you…**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed my oneshot, haven't really put up a story in a while, so yeah…..**

**R&R!! Thanks!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything/anyone in the anime!!**

_KeraWolf_


End file.
